Forward Unto Dawn: One of Many
by Dragongirl642
Summary: Alli Shepard is attending the famous Corbulo Academy. What happens when they're attacked? T for Language.
1. Prologue

Hi. My name is Alli Shepard. I'm nineteen and yet this is my senior year at Corbulo Academy. It is also my first.

Thanks to the UNSC I was able to graduate high school at an early age and have already graduated college with a master's degree in mechanics. I've trained my whole life to be a perfect soldier.

To be an assist, a warrior, a hero. Those have been my goals my entire life, ever since my home was raided by Insurrectionists.

I was too young then to really remember my parents. I can only hear voices and see fuzzy faces. But that's not the main reason I fight. I fight because they're people out there who hurt innocent people. I can't stand that. Especially when it involves children.

That's why I fight. For the innocent. For the weak. And I won't stop, until it kills me.

**I've been working on this a little bit at a time after Part 4 was released and I've finally finished it while I was sick. I'm debating whether or not, if I follow up on the story, to move it towards Halo or Red vs Blue. Please review and tell me what you think! Unless you're gonna be negative. I get enough of that from my sister. I do not own Halo or Red vs Blue or Forward Unto Dawn. Only my characters!**


	2. Simulation

I snap my eyes open. The door to the Cryo-Chamber opened and I took a deep breath before stepping out.

An alarm was going off but I ignored it as I stretched myself, stiff from the freeze. I tugged on my brownish/red ponytail while rubbing my brown eyes. At my own pace, which is rather fast during this, I strap on my armor and place my weapons on their magnetic holsters.

"Allie? ETA only three minutes." "Thanks Cali." I stat to my AI partner as I take hold of my helmet. I never liked these ones. The closed visor ones were much better, protected you more. "Just get it over with." "I know. I know." I mutter, slipping the helmet on.

Finally I step outside into the wooded area. I look around, nothing showing on my radar. "Cali?" "ETA two minutes. Simulation is Oddball. Eliminate enemies and acquire target." "How many teams?" "Just two. Gamma Squad and Hastati Squad."

I scoffed. I've run into Gamma Squad once. Idiots thought they were hilarious. Not.

I look up at the trees before picking one and climbing up. "Hastati Squad huh? Think you can run diagnostics?" "No problem. Give me five." I smirk, finally reaching a good part of the tree and say, "Seconds or minutes?" "Too late! Done!" "So?"

"Nothing to special about the team. Got a kid whose mom is with ONI. Tech kid. Girl who lost both parents to Insurrectionists. Kid whose mom is in the UNSC as a Colonel and his brother was an ODST before his team got wiped out. Their battle scores aren't that good at all."

Spotting several red and orange dots on my radar, I silently jump to the next tree closest to me. "So we've got a bunch of cocky jokers, and some newbies. Pretty much just a basic warm up for the day. You wanna do me a favor and-" "Hack into their coms? Already done."

With that said, I heard several static noises before different voices came through my coms. Continuing to jump from tree to tree I come into an area that is between the two teams. Cali appears in the corner of my glasses, "You think they'll run this way?"

I look around slowly, "They have to. Hastati is corning themselves." A sound came over the coms. "Sully!" "We have to leave him!" "Lasky what the hell!" Status popped up on my visor now. Casualty: Sullivan. Hmm, already.

Suddenly one of the orange dots ran out in between the divided six red dots, before disappearing. Casualty: Lasky. "Hastati Squad leader on the field. Exercise paused." The computer AI said.

I smirked, as did Cali. "A battleground-" "-Never pauses." I finished, quickly jumping to another tree and another until I was above three cadets of the Gamma Squad. Over the com I heard the Hastati Squad leader say, "Shoulder your weapon, cadet. Your little escapade kept Hastati Squad from achieving its objective. Again." "Exercise continuing." The computer AI said.

I smirked, for as soon as it said that I jumped down onto the three cadets. Pinning one to the ground I pulled out my Magnum and shot three stun rounds. One for each cadet. Standing up I run over to the other three, and once I was close enough I crouched towards them so they wouldn't see me. Coming up behind them I brought my Magnum up and placed a shot into each of their backs.

Now there was just the rest of Hastati Squad, and it didn't take long to finish them. Just some controlled bursts from the Assault Rifle and they were down. "Game over. Exercise complete. Freelancer Cadet, Alli Shepard wins." I shouldered my weapons as all the cadets stood up and just stared at me.

"What? Never seen a Freelancer Cadet before? Hm, I guess not."

"Finally, after your five o'clock battleground simulation you can return to your bunk." "So basically Cali, what your telling me is this: Continue to do what you do everyday, every week and every month." "Yep!" I sighed as Cali laughed at me.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling, or better yet lecturing. "Let me remind you cadets: This academy bears the name of the Roman general Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo. Because he represents honor, valor, allegiance."

I rolled my eyes and went to stand behind General Black, arms crossed as Cali mutters, "I can name better people who represent those three and so much more. I should, I'm an AI."

"General Corbulo was to take his own life in the name of the empire. Corbulo did not hesitate nor question. He loyally obeyed, screaming "Axios!" as he fell upon his own sword. Axios. I AM WORTHY. But I'm afraid, cadets, today you have proven to be anything but. We are at war with insurrectionists. Terrorists who would like nothing more than to see all of us dead. Had this been an actual Firefight the rebels would have likely killed every member of Hastati Squad. Every single one of you at this academy was sent here because your parents are the upper echelon of the United Nations Space Command. Because all of you are its future, and I expect you to act like it."

With that said an idea popped into my head and Cali smirked, "Brain wave activity has increased. Alli has a plan~" "And a very fun one at that."

Carefully I sneaked over to General Black's 'precious' Warthog and knelled into the front seat. Opening a panel I took out my combat knife and spliced a couple of wires, smirking.

"Axios!" "Axios!" I quickly turn my head to see General Black and his goons coming. With one more spark the motor started and Black froze in his tracks. Sitting up with a silly grin on my face I raised an arm and yelled saying, "Success!" "Shepard! What are you doing in my Warthog!?"

I smirked at him before pressing on the gas and shouting, "Axiopisti!" "Shepard!" Black yelled as he chased after me as I drove his Warthog toward the academy. Corbulo Academy of Military Science: Circinius-IV.

Cali and I both smile widely as we sing and enter the academy, Black and his goons still running after us, "Pray for the day that the lies don't find you. Pray that the end isn't right behind you~"

I hid in a bush as a bunch of officers ran past me, actually searching for me. As soon as I had made it inside the academy I hightailed it away from the Warthog to find a place to lay low. That is Black's Warthog and he let's EVERYONE know way or another.

As the officers passed around a corner I quickly darted into a building. "Uh, Alli?" Cali whispered.

I slowly look behind me from peeking around the corner to see a bunch of cadets staring at me. I recognized some of the faces from the simulations I'd done today. I stood up straight and puffed my chest out saying, "What are you all staring at!?" With that they all scattered back to what they had been doing.

I smirked before hearing yelling coming from outside the room. I quickly walked down the hall before darting into a room I thought was empty, and hid behind the corner. The sound of disappearing footsteps made me silently sigh before hearing something behind me.

Turning around I find the Lasky kid watching a vid. It showed a guy that looked just like him only slightly older. He was showing off a flaming skull tattoo with the letters ODST at the bottom of it.

Lasky laughed a little as the man said, "It's still a little raw. But we got a big drop on an innie stronghold next week, wanted to get it done before then. Anyways—" "That your brother?"

Lasky quickly paused the video and turned to stare at me. I smile sadly as I walk over to his bed and sit on it, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you miss him. Especially if you're always viewing vids of him." He looked shock for a moment before I rubbed my head and held out my wrist.

On it was a small computer device and from the screen Cali popped up saying, "I sorta looked at your teams files. During the simulation objective earlier." He slowly pointed to Cali and said, "Is that…an AI?" "Yep, sure is! This is Cali, she's my personal AI 'assistant'. Other than that she's a good friend of mine." "Have been for a while." "Yea it has been a long time hasn't it… Anyway, my names Alli. Alli Shepard."

"Thomas Lasky…You're the one the computer said won the game. Freelancer cadet?" "Mmhm. Training to be a top operative, solider, spy, etc. Whatever the UNSC wants me to be on a mission. Freelancers usually work alone but we'll work with teams sometimes." "How many are you?" "Eh, I'd say just a few." "It's a give or take between 100 and 150." "Right, thanks Cali."

Lasky stared at us for a minute before asking, "So, if you're such a respected cadet…Why are you in here?" "Ah! Now see that's the funny part. Respected amongst some, yes. Others, not so much." "Including a certain General Black." "Wait, so that was you who hotwired his Warthog?" "I've had a couple times to practice it."

"What did you yell when you drove off?" "Axiopisti? It's another Greek word, of course. It means 'he who is trustworthy'. Much better than worthy if you ask me." Lasky scoffed but nodded none the less.

Suddenly a girl with dark hair, Chyler Silva, entered the room, "So you haven't been court marshaled yet?" I smirk at her joke before standing up and stretching, saying, "Well, it's getting late. Better head back to my bunker before curfew. Maybe I'll see your team later. Bye Lasky." I wave goodbye and quickly walk out and back to the Freelancer bunkers.

There are few of us so they spread us across the planets, for security reasons. We can be almost as strong as the legendary Spartans. It's a lot of work though and we're not fitted with all those fancy augmentations.

I walk into the bunker to see four other Freelancer cadets. There's Johanna Leyland, she's a freshman and even though the term's almost over she's still a little nervous. Matt and Lewis Cameron are two juniors and a little reckless, but good soldiers. Finally there's Nick Griffin, another senior. He's a little uptight and strict but he pulls through when it counts.

Walking past each of their rooms I can see what they're up to. Jo is sending another vid message to her family. Matt and Lewis were in Matt's room arm wrestling while Nick was reading with his AI, Manni. Cali pops up and waves enthusiastically, "HI!" I see both of them cringe as I smirk and lean against the door frame.

"Reading up on Inni attacks again, are we?" I said as he turned to look at me before turning back. "Invaded a whole colony and killed thousands of innocents. If we're here training, then who the hell is supposed to help those people before it's too late?"

"If we weren't here training, then how well do you think we'd stand up against those guys? Even with our past experience?"

He sighs in defeat before leaning back over his shoulder to look at me, saying, "And how did simulation go this evening?" "Perfect. Got both teams within ten to fifteen minutes of start." "Mm-hm. And did you actually wait when the simulation was paused? Or did you disregard the rules and continue on?"

"Come on Nick." I groan as I roll my eyes. "You know very well that's against the rules. It's also not fair for the opposing side."

"Right, right. I'll just tell the enemy that as well once our teams run out of ammo. 'Oh, no! Pause! Everybody pause please! We have run out of ammo! We're just gonna go back to checkpoint to pick some up, give us about five minutes!' Yeah I can see how well it'll work out now."

"It is now twenty-one hundred. Lights out and doors locked." The campus AI stated. I gave Nick one last stare down before standing straight and heading to my room.

I entered just as my door shut and the lights went out. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair before taking Cali off my arm and plugging her into the computer. She quickly materialized and smiled slightly as I tucked myself into bed.

"Be ready for anything tomorrow. You never know what the instructors will throw at you." "Right. Wake me up before they come banging." "As always."

**Here's the first official chapter! You've met the rest of Alli's team and learned they're Freelancer cadets! There's two Red vs Blue reference. Can you guess which song they were singing? I do not own Halo or Red vs Blue or Forward Unto Dawn. Only my characters!**


	3. Family and Free Time

I slowly turned over on my bed as my eyes fluttered. Opening them I saw my room was still dark. Looking at the digital clock I saw it was 4:57 before rolling over again. After a second I sighed before sitting up and stretching.

Quietly and quickly I got dressed and finally placed Cali back on my arm, just as the lights turned on at o'five hundred. Cali popped up yawning and saying, "Good morning Alli!"

I smiled at her contagious attitude, "G'morning Cali. Anything surprising going on today?" "Nothing so far, but I'll keep a lookout." I nod and walk over to my computer.

Freelancers, cadets or not, had special privileges. For cadets, this was off days. A whole day without training or class. Turning the computer on I think a little on what I'm gonna do.

"Might as well video mail uncle… I'm sure 'kuz is still hacking into it before he's able to read them." I mutter as I get everything set for said video.

"Hey Uncle C. How's it going? Yes, yes. I know you don't like me calling you that. Well to bad. I'm gonna. How am I doing you ask even though I know you won't? It's going well, thank you. I'm excelling through all my classes and simulations and have put my 'Annoy General Black' schedule down to a minimum. The training room is still down from last week's incident. Some students got out of hand. I would appreciate it if you could give me news on any new armor and weapons. I want to be prepared for when I graduate. That's all for now I believe. I look forward to hearing from you." I quickly ended the video before my face cracked.

God Uncle C. is such an asshole. I smirk though as I replay the message through my head, adding in what it really means for when my cousin listens to it.

"Hey Uncle C. How's it going? Yes, yes. I know you don't like me calling you that. Well to bad. I'm gonna. How am I doing you ask even though I know you won't? It's going well, thank you. (Hey 'kuz! What's going on?! How am I doing? Great! The people are strict but I'm surviving.) I'm excelling through all my classes and simulations and have put my 'Annoy General Black' schedule down to a minimum. (I'm passing every single thing I participate in. Some of these things are too easy. I annoyed Black again too! It was great!) The training room is still down from last week's incident. Some students got out of hand. (I'm bored though! The training room is closed because I had a fight with a kid. Words were said, lines were crossed, and I broke his bones.) I would appreciate it if you could give me news on any new armor and weapons. I want to be prepared for when I graduate. (Got anything new I can shoot or try out when I come to visit next time?) That's all for now I believe. I look forward to hearing from you. (Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later 'kuz!)"

Sending the video I get up and stretch. "Hey Cali, is there a package here for me today?" "Uh…yes. It's in the front office." "And is anyone at the Freelance Shooting Range?" "No, not at the moment."

I smiled happily before sprinting out of room and to the front office. After getting the package and reaching the shooting range, I carefully set it down on the table.

"What's in there?" "My favorite weapon~" "….Alli if it shoots or does bodily harm you like it." "Point taken. But! I love~ long range. So I pulled a few strings, impersonated a couple calls, forged Black's signature and, ta-da!" I say, all the while unwrapping the package.

Finally I take out a sniper rifle. "Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?!" "The Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Materiel." "Holy crap Alli! How did you get this!? It's not supposed to be released for another several years!" "Remember that laboratory/warehouse I asked you to scan a couple months ago?" "No way." "Yep! And now this baby is all mine!"

Cali and I stared at it in admiration for a few minutes before we both said excitedly, "Let's shoot it already!"

I sit down with a happy sigh at the table. The other Freelancer Cadets look up from their food to look at me with confused faces. Stretching I say, "I just spent the entire morning shooting. No contest. No yelling. No grades. Just fun, peaceful shooting."

Somehow that was the starting point in all of us talking about our day.

"Um, I spent the morning reading various books." Johanna said shyly.

Matt puffed out his chest saying, "Lewis and I spent the morning playing basketball! I won, of course." "Did not! It was obviously my win!" "I shot more baskets than you!" "Yea but they have to go IN the basket to count!"

We all turned to Nick, expecting him to say something. His head stayed down as he continued eating. Seeing as how I was sitting right next to him I gave a fake cough, and when that didn't work I elbowed him in the side. He jumped slightly and winced as he rubbed his side.

Lewis rolled his eyes saying, "Dude, just tell us what you did this morning. Did you run, shoot, read, play a game?"

Nick blushed slightly as he looked back down to his food and said, "I-I was training, all morning."

We all groaned and Lewis and Matt hit their heads on the table. Placing a hand on Nick's shoulder I say, "Dude, you need to learn to relax a little. All work and no play is gonna burn you out."

Nick thinks a little before sighing and saying, "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly we heard yelling and look behind us to see some Cadets fighting. "All right!" "A fight!" Lewis and Matt yell as they run over to watch. Johanna follows them nervously, curious about the fight. Nick and I look at each other before nodding and quickly rushing over.

Intending to break up the fight I'm surprised to find, "Lasky?"

As I watch Lasky and one of his own teammates fight for a few seconds, Nick nudges my shoulder before he goes to pick up the other kid as Lasky had him on the ground.

I quickly run to Lasky and pull him off the other kid as they tried to fight Nick and I to get to the other.

Suddenly a blonde girl yelled, "Officer on deck!" Everyone stood at attention as Colonel Mehaffey came. She stared at Lasky before turning and saying, "Outside." Letting go of him, Lasky follows her outside.

Pushing the other kid aside, Nick says in a loud commanding voice, "All right that's it! Shows over everybody! Get back to what you were doing!" Everyone quickly scattered back to their tables or out the cafeteria doors.

"I wonder what started that fight…."

"I heard he dissed his mom."

"No you idiot he was calling out on his brother!"

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!"

"Nice come back ugly!"

"We're twins asshole!"

I sighed as the Matt and Lewis began throwing punches at each other again. Suddenly Black rounded the corner in his Warthog and we all saluted him as we kept walking. Well I used a mock salute but whatever.

"All cadets, be advised: New mandatory curfew tonight at 21:00." As soon as we couldn't see Black the twins were at it again.

"Tomorrow is the final exercise for the term. What is everyone doing? I know I'm doing Capture the Flag between Zeta and Rho squad." Johanna asked us.

"Lewis and I are playing Slayer!" "Yeah! Against Kappa and Chi Squad! It should be fun!"

"I hope you both realize it is not a game nor is it for fun. These simulations will count for 65% of our final grade. I must rig both Omicron and Lambda Squads simulation bases with explosives in order to complete my assignment." "In other words, you have Assault." "….Yes, basically."

I smiled happily as I said, "Well next to Race and Slayer I think I've got the most exciting one. Keep-away with Alpha and Omega Squad!"

Nick stopped us all and stood in front of us with his hands behind his back. Manni appeared next to him in the same posture. Cali appeared next to me as well. Missy appeared next to Johanna and Core and Fist appeared next to Matt and Lewis.

"Alright Freelancer Cadets! I expect every one of you to pass your simulations with flying colors! I want nothing less!"

We all stood to attention with wide smiles on our faces and mock saluted him saying, "Sir, yes sir!" He finally cracked and smiled too, placing his hand out. We all followed his example and placed our hands on top of one another till we made a pile of ten. Our AIs jumped on top as well.

"Break!" We all said happily, throwing our hands into the air as our AIs flew through the air before disappearing in a flurry of colorful pixels. We all talked and laughed the rest of the way to our bunkers.

I smiled happily. It was hard, and seeing them or any other teammate die would kill me. But I liked this. They were my family as well.

**Kind of a cheesy ending but I think it's sweet. Although it is a slow chapter… Can you guys guess who Uncle C is? There's only one more chapter left. I do not own Halo or Red vs Blue or Forward Unto Dawn. Only my characters!**


	4. Attacked

"Alli. Alli! Alli wake up!"

I quickly jolted up right in my bed as Cali yelled at me. It was only an hour or so after I had finished my final simulation, winning of course. As did the others as well.

I rubbed my eyes saying, "What is it Cali?" "You need to get to Hastati Squad bunkers! That Sullivan tech guy pieced a classified video together! He's showing the others!"

Having jumped up and rushed out already I said, "You had me at classified!"

Rushing to the Hastati Squad bunkers I quickly threw myself into the room they were all crowded in. They turned around to look at me in shock as I smirked and said, "You guys don't think all of you huddling into one room is suspicious? And besides, no one else knows. Cali's the one who told me. Now hurry and show me this video!"

Sully nodded at me before turning back to his desk saying, "So feast your eyes on Grade A, classified, nonlisted intelligence vids I pieced together. Super pain in the ass to do but, so worth it."

The video started and it started out with gunfire in a small dark hallway.

"This is beyond top secret." "I've never seen something encrypted so hard, but I cracked it." "Wow." "It's crazy huh."

Suddenly the man filming the video said, "Target located." "Wait wait wait. Now here comes the best part. Wait. Wait, now watch his hand." "Target acquired." The man said as he reached out with an armored hand to grab a bald man. The bald man started yelling, "No, no! They're coming! They're coming!" The man turned back towards the hallway again as he faced a marine.

My eyes widen as I took notice and someone spoke aloud, "That thing is like, two feet taller than the marine." "Pretty crazy huh?" "Now check this out."

Everyone in the screen of the vid turned to look behind the bald man. Everyone started firing down the hall as the man said, "Squad, encountered unknown hostiles. Going back." Gunfire and screams continued to play on the video as everyone ran back, one marine being thrown against a wall as the man pulled out a Magnum and started firing as well.

"Now who do you think they're running from." "What?" "Are they fighting together?" "Wait now here comes the best part. Wait watch…Watch this."

The screen paned over and we all caught a glimpse of another person. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the armor design.

"Did you get this?" "So what do you think about all this?" Suddenly the campus AI came over the speakers calling, "It is now 1800. All cadets report to the mess hall." We all looked at each other before leaving the room.

I let all of Hastati Squad walk in front of me before going back to Sullivan's room. Letting Cali jump to his computer and already knowing what I wanted, she copied the video before quickly jumping back to me. I quickly ran out and headed towards the route we all usually took to get to the mess hall.

Running into the others I quickly grabbed Nick's arm and dragged him back to our bunkers as he yelled, "W-wait! What's going on?! What's wrong Alli!?" The others looked confused before following me as well.

Finishing the video and pausing on the solider I looked to the others. Johanna look scared, Matt and Lewis looked serious for once, and Nick held a stern face.

"There's only two people who where this kind of armor. And I think you guys know which ones." I said, dead serious and all playfulness gone.

"Freelancers-"

"And Spartans." Nick finished for me.

Matt and Lewis came over my shoulder and pointed to the soldiers visor saying at the same time, "What is that?"

Looking at where they were pointing I zoomed in on the image. From there you could see an alien holding what appeared to be a glowing sword.

Johanna gasped as she said, "What the hell is that?" As soon as she finished the computer went offline.

"Oh shit…"

"What just happened?"

I glared at it before quickly standing and saying, "Something bad."

Moving towards the door I turned to the others and said, "Eat fast, suit up, and get weapons and ammo. Be ready. Something horrible is about to happen."

It was close to curfew when the alarm sounded. "All cadets, report to the Tether. Campus wide evacuation." The campus AI said.

We all stayed close together and stayed as far away as we could from professors and marines, hoping no one questioned why we had armor and weapons on. As we entered the tunnel to the Tether all the Squad cadets were yelling.

Looking up to the Tether through the glass ceiling, Cali appeared beside me as we watched sparks and live electricity travel around the Tether. "Oh man…" "Not good."

"Sephard! Let's move it!" Nick yelled to me, in full command mode. Nodding and moving towards my team I stopped as I saw Hastati Squad.

"Griffin! Over here!" I called out, heading towards Hastati Squad. Nick got the others and quickly came over to me as I stood with Hastati.

"Feelancers?" Orenski said, confused as to why we were with her team. Nodding and smiling sadly I said, "Past experiences with your team. Good kids April." She nodded to me before we all looked back up to the sky as we heard whistling and finally crashing.

"What the…"

"Why are ODST's dropping here?"

"I don't know."

My team looked at each and silently talked over messages along with our AIs. Lasky seemed to be the only one to understand as he said, "Because we're under attack."

More ODST's began dropping and April said, "This is not good." "ODST's dropping in is never good."

After more nervous silence the blond said, "Screw this. I can get us on this wagon." Remembering her as being the daughter of an ONI Secretary of FleetCom I could only sigh and shake my head.

"No no no. We will hold our position."

"Yeah."

"Guys, come on."

"No Tchakova that is a direct order."

She shook her head saying, "Suit yourself." "Dima!" "Dima." "Get back in line right now!" "Dima!"

From my headset I could see all ten of our thoughts, and they were all the same.

"She's done." I whispered quietly enough so no one could hear.

"Wagon full! Send her up!" A marine shouted. We all kept our eyes on Dima as Sully said, "This is taking to long April. Maybe we should bum rush like Dima."

"No." I said sternly, having them all turn to me. I smiled sadly again saying, "We'll be fine."

Immediately as soon as the wagon with Dima went up, huge purple ships began descending towards the school.

"What the hell are those things?" Lasky asked.

Suddenly one of the ships shot the Tether and it broke in half.

Debris began to fall as the Tether fell towards the building we were all in. Having my team in front and me taking up the rear of Hastati Squad we all yelled to everyone.

"Move!" "Run!" "Go!"

Everyone began running and screaming down the hall as they tried to avoid the debris and make it out alive.

Running as fast as I could I watched the life signs quickly dwindle behind me to just a few as the debris began catching up. Throwing myself forward I tackled Silva and Lasky to the ground yelling ahead to others, "Get down!" Cali sent the message to the others as well as the debris rained over us.

As soon as it stopped I picked my head up and looked around, checking on everyone. Clicking on our emergency coms I called across the channel, "Report!" Four checks responded immediately to my request, reassuring me everyone was ok.

Suddenly a cadet landed next to the window we were all crouched by.

I quickly covered my mouth to keep from screaming and we saw a purple-lit alien that looked similar to the one in the video.

"What the hell is that thing?" It continued to stomp around and quickly pulled out one of those blue shiny swords, slicing the head off the Corbulo Statue.

I quickly jumped up and began pulling the others up as well yelling, "Come on! Come on! We gotta move!" As we quickly moved through the hallway, bodies from above began falling down, screaming before colliding with either ceiling or ground.

Outside wasn't much better.

Gunfire and explosions went off all around us. People screamed and fought, most died. What appeared to be pink needles embedded themselves into many marines and cadets. Plasma and bullets flew everywhere. Quickly rounding up with the rest of my team and reuniting most of Hastati Squad we pushed them all into the bunkers.

"Get in, get in! Go!" Nick yelled as he shot rounds from his Assault Rifle here and there.

Checking rooms ahead of them for unlocked doors, the only one that was unlocked was Lasky's room. "Quick! All of you. In here." Johanna counted them as I made sure everyone was ok while the guys kept watch.

Standing up and backing out of the room I said, "Ok, you guys stay here. If worse comes to worse, head for the locker rooms. There should be weapons in there."

As Johanna signaled the others and we prepared to leave Lasky yelled, "Wait!" We all turned to them with questioning glances. "Where are you guys going?"

We all looked at each as we silently debated over com messages. Turning back to Hastati I said, "We're gonna go look for anymore survivors and then find a way out of here. Don't worry, we will come back to get you guys when it's safer."

With that we quickly turned and ran to our assignments.

~Several minutes later~

I stepped pass the dead body of the girl. "Oh no…" "Alli I'm not reading any life signs in here…"

Holding my sniper up and I quickly yet quietly checked every room. "God damn it… I knew we should've left someone with them."

Quickly continuing on to the locker room I stopped as I saw JJ's body on the floor. "No…No no no no no no!" I muttered loudly, now full out sprinting.

"Shepard to all units! Hastati is being hunted! I repeat Hastati is being hunted! One Hastati causality so far…"

Arriving at the locker room I see the Elite alien holding his Energy Sword out and towards Lasky, Sullivan, Silva and Orenski. Looking past the Elite I see Vickers on the ground, dead.

Growling I pulled out my knife yelling, "Oh no you don't you son of a bitch!"

Running forward as the Elite turns toward me I jump on it and stick my knife into it's shoulder. Yelling out in pain, the Elite quickly knocks me off him with his arm. Rolling further away from him I finish in a crouch position and take my sniper off my back, quickly aiming and firing as he charges towards me. I hit him several times in the chest before he fell to the ground.

Breathing heavily I stood up and walked to the others. Standing in front of them I say, "Come on. Let's hurry and get out of—"

"Shepard!" Hastati and Cali yelled.

Suddenly I was spun around and held by the neck, being lifted off the ground. I stared wide eyed and struggled as the Elite growled and talked to me in an alien language. There was alien blood oozing from the wounds I had created and he held his Energy Sword up, ready to strike me.

Suddenly he was stabbed from behind in the neck, instantly letting me go and dropping back to the ground. Behind him stood a man in green armor with the numbers 117 on his chest. The lights on his helmet turned on as he came towards me and held a hand out. Cali appeared beside my head, the man moving slightly in shock but staying strong.

"Spartan…" We both mutter. He nods just slightly and I smile widely, quickly taking his hand as he pulls me up. Turning to the others he says, "We don't have much time. Let's go."

After I had checked the four surviving Hastati Squad members, I heard the Spartan com his team saying, "Kelly, tell Command I have five survivors. Take your team north. Rendezvous at Evac Alpha for Pelican extraction. We'll meet you there. Chief out."

The Spartan turned back to us as Lasky asked, "How did you find us?" "The distress beacon."

"Why did you come for us?" Sully asked. At this I sadly stepped forward saying, "Guys….You're the only survivors…"

"In the school?"

"On the planet." The Spartan said.

I quickly spun around on the Spartan saying, "Not completely. I have four team members around here. They're looking for a quick way out of the school." The Spartan seemed reluctant but nodded and said, "They better hurry then. We've got 15 minutes to get to the evac point. Armor up."

"It-It's locked." Sully stuttered. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. "Cali~" "Already done." Moving to one of the lockers that were holding the armor, I brought my fist back. "You won't be able to-" I cut Silva off as I punched and broke the iron locker door, easily pulling it the rest of the way off. I smirked as I tossed each of them a set of armor.

We all turned to the Spartan as we heard another loud bang, he had opened the locker full of weapons.

Moving around the now dark hallways, we followed the Spartan as I took rear. Sparks would randomly go off as we walked when suddenly we heard a growl and the Spartan stopped us.

He turned to us saying, "Stay quiet. Do not leave, no matter what you hear outside." "Wait, who are you?" Lasky asked. "Call me Master Chief." With that he turned and began walking away. Silva and Lasky sat against the wall as Sully said, "Oh god… I knew those ONI vids were bad news…Now we're the only ones alive….What the hell is going on?"

"Sully, you need to calm down." "Calm down? We're all following a giant robot. Who knows if he's even coming back?"

"He's gonna come back." Lasky and I said at the same time. As Lasky talked to Silva I called my team, "Report." Matt's voice was the first to respond, "Evac is going fifty-fifty right now."

"Explain."

"We found a working Warthog and Mongoose, but we're scavenging for fuel right now." Nick said.

I nodded to myself. "Well I'm sad to report that there are only four surviving Hastati Squad members. Though I am happy to report, we now have the help of one, Spartan Master Chief."

I heard several gasps before I heard an explosion outside. Cutting the com and raising my sniper I turn towards the sound. Heavy footsteps came our way before a light turned on, showing Master chief.

"Who's the best shot here?" "You probably." Sully said, trying to be slightly funny.

I stepped forward saying, "I am." Silva and Orenski stood up saying, "I'm good." "I am too."

"Cadet Lasky, can you drive a Warthog?" It took him a while to answer but finally, "Yea, sure."

"Good, that's where we're headed. Shooters on the left and right, driver in the center. Stay close to me. It's your best chance of survival."

Walking outside there's fire almost everywhere. Dead bodies of cadets, professors, marines and ODSTs litter the ground along with debris. We walk slowly and quietly.

"Sully, come on." "Sully keep up." "W-Where did they all go?" Sully stutters before a needle embeds itself in his leg. As if it was in slow motion, a Jackal fires another round at his head. Just as it's about to hit him I have Cali power up my shields before grabbing the oncoming needle, spinning and hurling it back. The needle manages to nail the Jackal in the head, counting as a headshot.

Chief grabs Sully and pushes him down as he yells, "Get down!" As they all hid behind a block of debris, Chief and I had a small firefight with the Jackals on top of the roof across from us.

"Get to the hog! I'll draw their fire!" Looking away for just a second to shoot another Jackal dead, I turn back to see Master Chief gone. "Where'd he go?" "Chief!"

Turning back and letting off a few more rounds, I get down and yell, "Quit yelling! Lasky, listen to me. You have got to get to that Warthog. Take Cali to help you start it."

I pull Cali's AI chip from my HUD and place it in his hand. He looks at me in shock as I continue. "On my mark, you break for it. We'll cover you. Got it?" He nodded quickly.

Taking a deep breath I quickly stand up and shoot, killing another Jackal as I yell, "Now Lasky!" Lasky quickly runs as Orinski and I fire at the Jackals.

Orinski quickly runs out of ammo though and Silva begins to help. She too quickly runs out of ammo but picks up an alien weapon on the ground. She picks it up and accidentally fires it.

Realizing this, she aims at a Jackal and fires, killing it instantly. "Nice one girl!" I call, killing another Jackal. Silva laughs lightly but quickly gets down as more fire and I follow her example.

I look over to Lasky as I hear the Warthog engine start up. "Yes." I mutter before hearing more gunshots. Looking at the balcony behind us I see Master Chief shooting down the rest of the Jackals with a Magnum.

Seeing the opportunity I yell, "Orenski! Take Sully and get in the Warthog! Now!" She nods and quickly puts Sully in the back of the Warthog.

"I got you! Go!" I yell at Silva next to me. She too quickly runs to the Warthog.

Suddenly there's a loud thud behind me and I turn to see Master Chief there. "Go!" He yells as I sprint to the Warthog.

Lasky hands me Cali's AI chip and I quickly put it back in my HUD. As Master Chief gets into the turret I shoulder my sniper and equip my Battle Rifle.

"Alli let's go!" I shake my head at Lasky saying, "I'm not leaving without my team." "Com them, and tell them where to meet us! We have to go!" Master Chief states. "I won't abandon them! They're my family, and I will protect them!"

Chief stays quiet for a minute before touching his helmet. Something pops up on my HUD and Cali opens it to find a new com link. I look at Chief in shock as he says, "Tell us you're all ok."

I smirk, cock my gun and say, "We're Freelancers. Our lives are everyday dangers." Chief nods before telling Lasky to go. My smirk fades as I quickly take cover behind debris again. As I slide into cover I pick up what appear to be two Plasma Grenades. Every now and then I would come out of cover when Cali called the clear and kill one or two aliens.

Suddenly I hear a horn and turret fire. Coming out of cover I smile excitedly as I see my team. The twins in the Warthog with Johanna on the turret and Nick comes up behind them on a Mongoose and quickly drives over to me. "Hop on!" "Don't have to tell me twice." I say breathlessly, jumping onto the back while firing a few rounds. I send the evac coordinates to everyone and soon we're driving away.

"So what took you guys so long?" "Hey you can't go blaming us. We had just as many Covenant to deal with as you." Noticing life signs just north of us I com everyone saying, "There they are! I'm gonna try and com Chief."

Having Cali connect me to the Chief's com channel he set up for us I waited for him to notice.

After a minute of no answer I switched back to my teams with a worried face. "Something happened…"

Seeing that four of the life signs were now at the blind we used for simulations and that one was slowly fading I started worrying. As we pulled up the one life sign disappeared. Quickly jumping off the Mongoose I ran over to them and nearly fell on my knees.

"No…"

Chyler was dead. I felt the others come up behind me as tears started falling down my face. Quickly rubbing them away I looked around and asked in a strained voice, "Where's Chief?"

Sully pointed behind them saying, "Some, giant green alien. He went to fight it." Glaring in the direction Sully was pointing I went to move had Nick not grabbed my shoulder.

Turning to face him he said, "Alli, he's a Spartan. He can take care of himself. Right now we should worry about getting everyone out of here. Hopefully alive."

I turned away with my eyes shut tight, fist and teeth clenched before I breathed out deeply. Deep down, I knew he was right, but it just didn't feel right leaving ANYONE to deal with these things alone.

Taking another deep breath and letting it out, I equipped by Battle Rifle and turned north saying, "Let's get going. Nick and Johanna take front. The twins and I will take rear." They all nodded and we began walking slowly and quietly.

As we got further from the blind it was getting harder not to turn back around. Hearing a sound behind me I quickly spin around to find it. Not seeing anything I keep following the others while walking backwards.

Every now and then I would hear something and spin towards it to try and locate it.

Finally getting fed up with it I quickly climb and tree and turn my flashlight off. When I hear the noise right below the tree I was in I unsheathe my knife and jump down onto the stalker.

Knocking them to the ground and raising my knife I stop as I hear, "Stand down, cadet! Stand down!"

"Chief?"

Quickly turning my flashlight on my gun on I point it below me to see Master Chief.

"Do NOT sneak up on me like that Chief! I could have killed you!" "…Surprisingly….yes….You could have…" Getting off of him I held my hand out and helped him up.

Hearing a deep growl I looked around and Chief said, "There's one more." Quickly understanding what that means I cock my weapon and start running to the others saying, "We need to get moving! Let's go Chief!"

Finally catching up to the others the aliens, or what Cali told me Hunters, began firing at us. Green explosions surrounded us as dirt flew everywhere. I heard Nick and Johanna up ahead yell jump as we all jumped off a ledge.

"There." Chief said, having us hide underneath the ledge. We all turned off our lights and Chief made a call to his team.

"Kelly. Negative, need more time. Can not make it to the rendezvous." Hearing one of the Hunters above us Chief continued to talk, "You have to hold the Pelican."

After all we had been through that night, my heart finally skipped a beat as Chief angrily said, "I won't leave them! Chief out."

Turning back to Johanna, who I was side hugging as she shook, I said loudly, "Thank you."

Chief stayed quiet before finally saying, "I'll engage. Get to the Pelican as fast as you can." Stunned I couldn't say anything but as he began to move, "No sir. I'll be the decoy."

"What?" "Lasky no." "You sneak in from behind." "Cadet."

I placed my free hand on Lasky's shoulder muttering, "Lasky don't do this…"

Placing what I'm assuming are Silva's dog tags in his chest guard, I'm surprised to hear him yell before darting out of cover, "Axiopisti!"

"Lasky no!"

"Lasky!"

As Lasky ran the Hunter fired it's plasma cannon and hit the ground next to where Lasky was running, knocking him to the ground. I stood instantly when he disappeared into the grass, playing with the Plasma Grenades at my side.

We were all surprised though as he quickly got back up and kept running.

The Hunter jumped down in front of us, his back facing us as he went to chase Lasky.

"No!" Chief yelled as he went to plant the activated grenade into it's back. The Hunter quickly spun around though and knocked him aside.

Growling I stepped forward yelling, "This ends now!"

Quickly and without hesitation my team stood behind me was well.

"Till all are one!"

"Alli that show is so old…"

"Hey! Transformers are amazing! No matter what year it is!"

"Fine, whatever. Till all are one!"

We all yelled as we charged the Hunter, who was charging another blast for Lasky.

Jumping onto it's front I stuck both Plasma Grenades on it. One on its head and one on its chest.

As with Chief it swung its arm and knocked me off.

"Incoming!" I yelled, maybe just a little excited, as I flew through the air.

Landing on something hard I sat up and rubbed my head saying, "I gotta work on those landings."

"You need to work on WHERE you land."

Looking down I see I landed on Chief's back.

"Oops sorry."

Quickly getting off I turn and look as the Plasma Grenades finally go off, throwing the Hunter's aim off to somewhere else.

"Fire! Fire!" Nick yells as my Freelancer teammates shoot the Hunter's exposed muscle.

"Chief if you're gonna do something, can you do it before one of my teammates die."

Chief nodded and quickly ran up and jumped onto the Hunter's back, sticking the grenade into the muscle and quickly rolling away. The Hunter exploded into a million pieces, raining gunk down on myself, Chief, and my teammates.

Seeing a random muscle still twitching by me, I happily step on it.

Quickly remembering where Lasky was we all rush over to him. Apparently that stray shot was enough to blow Lasky a couple feet into the air. "Lasky! Lasky!" "Bring it down Kelly." Looking from Chief to the unmoving Lasky, I then turn to Johanna and say, "Anything you can do?"

She looks hesitant before leaning forward and feeling for Lasky's pulse. Sighing deeply she quickly raises her hand, and slaps him. His eyes instantly open but he slowly sits up coughing.

Smiling and laughing nervously we help him to his feet just as we hear a Pelican over head. "They're here." Chief says as he points us in the direction. Running into a clearing we head to the Pelican.

As the Pelican takes off, in the distance we can see Corbulo Academy burning.

Suddenly two of the Spartans in front of us take their helmets off. We can't help but look slightly shocked, as they seem to be just a little older than us. We all look to Chief expecting him to do the same, only to see him staring out over the landscape.

"How old are all of you?" Sully asks.

"That's classified." The girl says.

We all look at each other before following the two's examples and taking our helmets off.

Looking between Lasky and Chief, he hands him something. Silva's melded dog tags and he says, "Well done solider."

I smile widely as Lasky looks at him shocked, knowing that's just what he needed to hear.

"And you five," Surprised we all turn to look at the Chief as he says, "You'll all make fine Freelancers."

Smiling at him and then at each other, the moment was ruined as Matt said, "Well of course. We always knew that."

"Hey don't be so cocky you idiot!"

"Ow! Don't punch me there Lewis that's where I got shot!"

"Ow!"

"Knock it off you two idiots!" Johanna says as she watches the two.

"Guy's knock it off!"

"We do NOT need this right now." Nick and I said as we hit them upside the head.

**And done! Last chapter! Way longer than the other two. If you didn't like it I'm sorry, but I rather enjoy putting my characters into things like this. Yay! Transformer reference! Love Transformers! Thank you for reading and remember to review! Tell me if there should be a sequel in Halo or Red Vs Blue! I do not own Halo or Red vs Blue or Forward Unto Dawn. Only my characters!**


End file.
